User blog:ClayHuang158/Chemring
Chemring, the Gunslinger is a custom champion that I decided to make for no apparent reason. Abilities determines the length of time between salvoes. His basic attacks only deal , but a whole salvo deals . affect all three attacks, though they are only 25% as effective individually. Also, only the first shot can trigger on-hit effects. |description2 = Chemring is guaranteed to every six salvoes. Whenever Chemring , he grants himself a Gunslinger stack. Each stack decreases the amount of salvoes needed before another guaranteed by 1. Each stack also grants Chemring an extra . Max six stacks. Stacks last 5 seconds. |targeting = Three-Round Burst is a self-buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Any will grant Chemring a Gunslinger stack, not just those granted through Three-Round Burst. }} * |description2 = Chemring fires in the targeted direction. During this period, Chemring can still move, but cannot aim in a different direction. Reactivating cancels the ability. These shots will hit the first enemy it hits, dealing , increased by 50% against non-champions. |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}}| % AP)}} % bonus AD)}}}} |range = 750 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Machinegun is made up of multiple linear, colliding skillshots that fire at a fixed angle relative to the map. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block one shot of Machinegun. |additional = * Machinegun will be automatically cancelled if it is interrupted by crowd control. and will not cancel Machinegun, though, if Chemring is , he will be prevented from cancelling Machinegun. * When Machinegun is active, Chemring cannot cast any abilities from any source except movement abilities. }} Chemring gains , , and . Gunslinger Skill lasts 6 seconds. |leveling = * * |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Gunslinger Skill is a self-buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = }} Chemring fires a shot from a powerful revolver, dealing high damage and the opponent by 20% . Revolver Shot also deals a as . |description2 = After Revolver Shot is cast, Chemring will be able to recast Revolver Shot up to five additional times within 10 seconds. During this period, Revolver Shot has a second cooldown. |description3 = Revolver Shot comes in six charges. After 4 seconds of not attacking, or if all charges are spent, Chemring will his revolver. This reload time is separate from Revolver Shot's cooldown. |leveling = |leveling3 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 |targeting = Revolver Shot is a targeted ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block Revolver Shot. |additional = * If Revolver Shot is not reactivated within 5 seconds, it will automatically go on cooldown. * Increased reload duration comes before the cooldown begins. * Revolver Shot will still consume mana even during the reactivation period. }} and also hit enemies in an 170-unit radius around the target enemy, dealing 60% damage. Deals higher damage to minions. However, Chemring's is lowered by 30%. |description2 = During this period, Chemring's basic attacks will deal all damage in one shot, though still dealing . |leveling = | }} * | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Explosive Assault is a self-buff. |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = Explosive Assault will trigger on-hit effects. |spellshield = Will not block Explosive Assault. |additional = * Explosive Assault causes Chemring's total modified attack damage to hit in an area, meaning enemies within the AOE will also take . }} Recommended Builds Changelog to . * Revolver Shot ** *** After Revolver Shot is cast, Chemring will be able to recast Revolver Shot up to five additional times within 10 seconds. During this period, Revolver Shot has a second cooldown. * Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. * Explosive Assault ** Bonus magic damage up from to . ** Cooldown reduced from seconds to seconds. 13 April 2016 * Machinegun ** *** Now stores bullets, which are consumed upon using. *** Chemring can only fire in one direction unless he cancels. *** Bullets can be reloaded by not attacking for seconds. 26 March 2016 * Stats ** Base damage down from 56 to 44. ** Base damage modifier up from 2.4 to 2.9. * Rocket Assault ** Renamed Explosive Assault. 14 March 2016 * Stats ** Base health up from 546 to 562. ** Base health modifier up from 71 to 74. * Machinegun ** Damage per shot up from to . ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. 2 March 2016 * Rocket Assault ** Splash radius increased from 125 units to 170 units. 27 February 2016 * Revolver Shot ** 0.5 seconds after casting Revolver Shot, there will be a 0.6-second window in which Revolver Shot can be reactivated to fire again. This can be repeated for a total of 6 times before going on cooldown. ** AP ratio increased from to . ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. 25 February 2016 * Changed stats to fit League of Legends standards. * Three-Round Burst ** Only the first shot can now apply on-hit effects. ** Critical strikes on individual shots are now only 50% as effective. * Machinegun ** Ability power no longer increases the amount of shots fired. * Revolver Shot ** AP ratio reduced from to . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced from to . ** Cooldown increased from 0 seconds to 1.5 seconds. ** Reload time per shot increased from seconds to seconds. ** Mana cost up from to . * Rocket Assault ** Damage against enemy champions no longer has a Bonus AD ratio. ** AP ratio for champion damage reduced from to . 24 February 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions